


Greetings from Afar

by flecksofpoppy



Series: Poppy's Adventures in Night Ficcing [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, POV First Person, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, holy shit I wrote in first person?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good morning, Marco.</p><p>(Send me a ship and I'll write a ficlet tumblr meme: "jeanmarco, things you did that I didn’t appreciate")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings from Afar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhetoricFemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricFemme/gifts).



You always said good morning when we were cadets, and I thought it was the worst thing ever. Who says that? No morning is really good in this world.

“Good morning!” (We’re about to run five miles in the rain.)

“Good morning!” (It’s hot as hell as we’re going out in full gear.)

“Good morning!” (I failed that written exam.)

But you still said it every damn time, no matter what was going on. Even when your sister got sick and you got that letter from your mother, and you cried in the bunk next to me all night, you still got up with red eyes and said it.

I thought it was so stupid. Me, back then, would also probably think that talking to you when you’re dead is stupid.

I don’t really care what younger me thinks at this point, though.

Everyone assumes I’ve lost it, because ever since Trost, I say “good morning” no matter how shitty things have gotten, even to Eren. You’d be proud, right?

And you know, somehow, I get it now—saying that dumb greeting. Might as well hope for the best, even if you think the day is going to be shit, since there are sometimes things to live for.

Good morning, Marco.

And wherever you are, I mean it.


End file.
